Puedo mirar?
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL-TWINCEST "Bill oye ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Tom y decide investigar"... Participando del concurso de fanfics de Twincest! voten!


**Título Original:** "...Can I watch?"

**Autora:** Rule34

**Traductora:** laura300099

**Rating****:** NC-17

**Disclaimer Traductora: **Nada es mío, solo la traducción.

**Género****:** Fluff, Humor, PWP/Lemon, Twincest

**Advertencias****:** Heavy Kink, Under-Age Erotica, Voyeurism

**NOTA: Hola a todas! **

**Este one shot participa del concurso de fanfics de twincest así que si les gusta por favor vótenme aquí: ****(www.twcspain.)(blogspot)(.com)**

Para entrar a la pag quiten todos los parentesis!

**Muchas gracias!**

_**...**__**Puedo mirar?**_** Por Rule34**

Eran las 12:40 de la noche y tenía clases al día siguiente, necesitaba ir a la cama.  
Dejando el control remoto a un lado y apagando la luz de la sala, trotó escaleras arriba.

Bill estaba a punto de abrir puerta de su dormitorio cuando se percató de los extraños ruidos procedentes de la puerta junto a la suya, la puerta de Tom.

Podía oír la cama de Tom crujiendo e imaginó que hablaba consigo mismo en su sueño. Parecía que su hermano estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Bill se acercó hasta puerta de su gemelo y presionó su oído contra ella.  
"Ughhh", oyó el quejido a través del cuarto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, dando cuidadosamente un paso hacia el interior, y cerrando silenciosamente detrás de él.

Su gemelo dormía de noche con una pequeña luz, y cuando Bill enfocó los ojos sobre él, supo repentinamente que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Los ojos de Tom estaban suavemente cerrados, pero su boca se encontraba abierta de par en par y su barbilla se alzaba hacia arriba. Sus manos estaban por debajo la sábana, moviéndose rápidamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Bill observó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No podía creer lo que veía.

Tom siguió, con movimientos más y más rápidos.

-¡Oh, Sí!- gimió Tom silenciosamente, acelerando su respiración y presionando los ojos por el placer, deteniéndose repentinamente.

Apartando sus manos fuera de las sábanas, limpió el sudor de su frente y comenzó a normalizar su respiración.

Bill estaba tan confundido. Las manos de Tom no estaban bajo las cubiertas, pero _algo_ aún era evidente entre las piernas de su gemelo.

Bill silenciosamente trataba de grabar mentalmente lo que veía delante, tratando de conseguir una mejor vista de lo que _eso_ podría ser.

Tom escuchó un crujido que él sabía que no había hecho y rápidamente abrió sus ojos, "¡Ah!" saltó, tratando de cubrir lo que Bill trataba, peligrosamente, de ver.

"¿Qué diablos, Bill?" susurró Tom enfadado.

"Yo...yo escuche ruidos en tu habitación, pensé que tenías una pesadilla. Yo solo comprobaba que estuvieras bien…" le dijo en voz baja.

"Y una vez que comprendiste lo que yo hacía, ¿por qué no te fuiste?" se desquitó Tom.

Bill se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo "¿Tom...que hacías exactamente?"

Tom enrojeció "¿Qu-qué quieres decir?"

El menor repitió a sí mismo "¿Qué hacías?"

Tom no podía creer lo que oía "Yo…yo…uh, ¿Bill?"

"…Sí?" dijo, incluso más tranquilo de lo que había estado antes.

"¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?"

"Esa es la cosa," dijo Bill, "No tengo ni idea."

"Um, bien," dijo Tom, mirando hacia abajo. "Déjame terminar primero."

"… ¿Puedo mirar?" Preguntó Bill.

Tom lo miró fija y extrañamente.

"Por favor, ¿Tomi?"

El mayor suspiró, "Bien, pero no digas nada hasta que haya terminado."

"Pero, ¿cómo voy ─"

"Lo sabrás"

Tom respiró hondo y descubrió las sábanas de la cama.

Bill lanzó una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano había tratado de esconderle.

Él miraba como Tom envolvía su mano alrededor de su duro pene y trasladaba lentamente su puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Comenzó a bombear más rápido, mientras su frente se volvía a cubrir de sudor, al igual que comenzaba a gemir en voz alta de placer.

Bill observaba con asombro como Tom continuaba, incluso más rápido que antes, "¿Qué es lo que esperas?"

"Ughh, sí!" gimió Tom en voz alta con los ojos exorbitantemente abiertos, brillando resplandecientemente en la casi oscuridad.

Bill vio el cuerpo de su gemelo sacudirse ferozmente antes de que el blanco líquido se demarrase en la cama.

Tom se relajo y dejó ir su miembro ahora laxo. "Mierda", susurró, tomando un kleenex y tratando de limpiar el lío.

Bill le habló suavemente, "Ya has terminado, ¿verdad? ¿Termino?"

Tom rió despacio, "Sí, he terminado." Sabía que en cualquier segundo Bill le mataría con preguntas.

Casi exactamente sobre la señal, Bill habló, "Tomi, ahora, por favor dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo?"

"Bueno, um," tartamudeó, "Yo estaba um… masturbándome."

Tom podía decir que Bill todavía no entendía, por lo que trató de hacerlo más sencillo para él. "¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño realmente bueno, y entonces despiertas todo pegajoso?"

"Bueno, tuve un sueño en el que yo era Optimus Prime el otro día, y que fue realmente genial, pero no me desperté todo pegajoso…".

Tom se rió de la total inocencia de su hermano. "No, quiero decir, ¿alguna vez tuviste un sueño en el que estas con una chica y tú, um, haces cosas con ella?" preguntó, ahora sintiéndose muy incómodo.

"¡No!" chasqueó Bill, "Eso es asqueroso!" Tom miró hacia abajo, se sentía como un gran pervertido.

Bill soltó un suspiró, "Bueno, tal vez… una vez."

Tom sonrió y miró de nuevo a su hermano. "Y despertaste todo pegajoso?"

"Sí," dijo Bill, "Le conté a mamá, ella dice que le gustaría que Gordon tenga una charla conmigo, pero él todavía no lo ha echo. No sé por qué ella me miró de forma tan extraña cuando le dije."

"¿Le contaste a mamá?" le preguntó Tom impresionado.

"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo?"

"¡¿Bill, tuviste un sueño húmedo y le dijiste a mamá?!"

Bill se confundió una vez más, "¿Un qué?"

"Un sueño húmedo", dijo Tom, "Es cuando tienes un sueño increíble, pero luego te despiertas todo pegajoso y duro".

"Entonces… ¿entonces mamá sabe que yo-?"

"Sí," le cortó Tom.

"Oh."

Ellos estaban sentados torpemente sobre la cama de Tom, la conversación se había detenido y Bill solo miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Cómo te pusiste tan… duro?" dijo finalmente.

"Um, aquí," respondió Tom, saliendo de la cama y desordenando su closet, "Déjame mostrarte." Volvió sosteniendo una revista y se la entregó a Bill.

"¡¿Tomi, dónde está su ropa?!" preguntó Bill, asustado de dar otra ojeada.

"No te preocupes, Bill. Sólo examínala. Esta es una de mis favoritas, aunque tengo toneladas."

"¡¿Tom…dónde consigues esto?!" preguntó, hojeando página tras página llenas de muchachas desnudas.

"Bien, algunas de ellas las hurté de tiendas, otras me las han dado en la escuela y eso." dijo Tom con orgullo.

"¿Cómo, supuestamente, me pongo duro con esto?" preguntó Bill, sosteniendo una página donde una alegre rubia extendía sus piernas.

Tom rió, "Bien, simplemente cierra tus ojos y acuéstate." Obligó a Bill. "No preguntes nada, o matarás el momento. Quiero decir, no preguntes."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Aceptó Bill.

"Muy bien, mantén los ojos cerrados. Imagina que ella está aquí. Está justo a tu lado."

"Mhmm," murmuró Bill.

Tom se acercó a su hermano. "Ella respira contra tu oído", le susurró, enviando, suavemente, su caliente aliento sobre la oreja izquierda de Bill.

"Mmm, ¿qué otra cosa esta haciendo?" preguntó en silencio. Él no podía creer que esto en realidad lo _conectara_.

"Ella lame tu pecho desnudo, y gentilmente, deja pequeños besos trazando un camino por tu estómago." Describió Tom. Bajo su cabeza hacia el pecho de Bill y ligeramente lamió un pezón.

Gemidos escaparon de los labios de Bill mientras su gemelo dejaba un rastro de besos en su estómago, todo el camino cerca de su entrepierna, que estaba creciendo de manera constante. "Sigue", le susurró.

"Ahora ella masajea suavemente tus testículos." Dijo Tom, deslizando su mano hacia abajo, sobre los pantalones sueltos del pijama de su hermano.

La erección de Bill había crecido enormemente; Tom sabía que estaba listo.

"Bien Bill, solo relájate. Tómalo lento y agradable."

Tom alcanzó la mano de Bill y le ayudó lentamente a envolverla alrededor de su miembro.

"Tengo miedo, Tomi", le susurró Bill.

" Shh, Billa, únicamente enfócate. Ella tiene su mano sobre ti y comienza a moverla paulatinamente arriba y abajo, " dijo Tom, poniendo su propia mano sobre la de su hermano, ayudándole desarrollar un ritmo estable.

"Mmm," Bill dejó salir un pequeño gemido y comenzó a bombear más rápido.

Tom aumentó la velocidad junto con Bill. Él podía ver el sudor que brillaba por encima de la frente de su gemelo y al instante comprendió por qué Bill no se había ido cuando caminó hacia él antes.

"Tomi, creo que voy a ─" Bill ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, estaba demasiado concentrado. Él sabía que todo esto de alguna forma iba a valer la pena al final.

"Ella va a jugar contigo de nuevo." le susurró Tom, tomando la mano libre de Bill y le ayudó a darse suavemente un masaje a sí mismo. "Ella va a hacer que te corras." Comentó, acelerando su ritmo un poco más y añadiendo fuerza, mientras tanto todavía ayudaba a Bill a acariciar sus testículos con la otra mano.

Notó que él hacia todo el trabajo para Bill, las manos de su hermano estaban casi muertas, claramente no acostumbradas a todo ese movimiento; no tan experimentado como Tom.

"Ungh," gimió Bill, "Tan cerca… siento como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar."

Tom rió ligeramente, pero siguió concentrándose en hacer venir a su hermano. Necesitaba hacer que Bill se corriera.

"Ughh, Ohh!" casi gritó Bill. Sus caderas envistieron el aire y su cuerpo dio una salvaje sacudida derramándose en las manos de su gemelo.

Tom cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, casi tan agotado como Bill. Limpió discretamente el semen de sus manos, en los desechados pantalones de su hermano.

La respiración de Bill redujo su velocidad, junto con su pulso. Él también estaba agotado.

Bill estaba casi dormido cuando Tom palmeó su trasero desnudo juguetonamente y le dijo: "Bill, ¿Qué va a pensar mamá cuando te encuentre completamente desnudo durmiendo a mi lado en una cama llena de semen?"

Bill tomó la indirecta. Gruñó mientras se levantaba, se puso sus pantalones y caminó fatigosamente fuera de la habitación.

Tom ya estaba roncando para el momento en que Bill cerraba su puerta y abría la suya propia.

La soledad de su dormitorio nunca le había agradado antes, pero ahora él estaba, definitivamente, muy feliz por ella.

Antes de subir a su cama, Bill fijo su alarma para que lo despertara 15 minutos antes de lo normal.

No podía esperar a probar algunas de las cosas que Tom le había enseñado mañana por la mañana.

Fin

--

**Nota Final:** Muchas Gracias por leer!! :D

Ya saben si les gusto este fic voten!! Agradeceré el apoyo

(www.twcspain.)(blogspot)(.com)

Para entrar a la pag quiten todos los parentesis!

Muchos Guaus y Miaus!!


End file.
